Mitura Civil war
Overview Shortly after the Mitura found themselves on the political stage of Aetherian they quickly became under the influence of the biggest players in the sector: the Mass Alliance and the Grand Duchy of Julithar. Build up Shortly after the Mituran ventured out into the Aetherian sector and found themselves in a world filled with other species and aliens, with this new realization many ideas ran around the young species heads. However one thing that didn't change with this realization was the working classes representation in politics. Angry over their lack of say over their own fate and seeing how other civilizations handled their parliaments they began forming a workers union and demanding open elections that allowed all Mituran to vote for the next president. Over 2 years of build up from 298 DoS - 300 DoS president Galmaro Hadara was pressured into making elections open to all Mituran. In June of 300 DoS the workers union (which had many detractors from the high class and fear from other worker class over their revolutionary leanings) went on strike against factories on the colony world of Catromani which was still finishing its terraforming process. This caused president Hadara to make an immediate trip to talk with the union representatives, a trip he would never return from as shortly after making the jump out of Mitura prime system the ship suffered a catastrophic malfunction and exploded. An old Mituran law demanded that after a sitting president died a new election must be held three months after with the vice president holding power till said election, an issue since this new election was for all Mitura to participate in. Bureaucrats had to rush to figure out a polling system for all Mitura on their home world and colonize an even bigger issue arose as the workers union party reorganized under the peoples party movement under Caraly Cathara, a socialist leaning individual with ties to the Grand Duchy, who planed to run for president herself. Following this revelation acting president Toto Modoo became enraged and swore to defeat the peoples party no matter the cost. He was largely supported by the Republic of Judecen and the Mass Alliance who were not interested in having their neighboring state join with the Grand Duchy. With the public endorsement of Modoo by the Judecen's Cathara claimed he was a trader to the Mituran people and that he'd likely betray the peoples confidence to appease the foreign powers. This caused the peoples party to grow in polls in leaps and bounds, threatening Modoo's chances of winning and he soon took to public television to decry Cathara, however his ranting and raving only weakened his own position to his people and the most important group in Aetherian: OSNI. Seeing the party member that they were endorsing so drastically degrade his position OSNI planned to assassinate him and replace him with a more moderate individual. However the assassination attempt failed and fueled Modoo's paranoia against Cathara who he hardened his position against the peoples party and authorized security forces to forcefully send workers back to the job. With only a few days till the election the peoples militia (the armed branch of peoples party) set up blockades to prevent worker class from being forced back onto the job. This caused Modoo to preemptively declare the election void and that Cathara was forcing workers to vote for her under threat of harm. Cathara refused to disavow the actions of the peoples militia in protecting the workers. This only caused Modoo to get more infuriated and suggested that the Judecen should send ships in to stop the peoples militia from upsetting the election. The Judecen's backed down from this suggestion, not wanting to back someone who was becoming a dictator. Without Judecen support Modoo decided to launch his own attack against the barricades starting the Mituran civil war. The civil war The war begins When acting president Modoo sent forces to take down the barricades that the peoples militia had set up, in response they were fired upon by the militia this caused several armed conflicts to take place across Catromani over the next 4 weeks. People began pouring into the people militia against Modoo, causing the people's militia to become the peoples army. After 4 weeks of conflict the peoples army forced the loyalists off Catromani, securing power for the peoples army and Cathara. Cathara attempted to use this victory to force Modoo to the tables and reorganize a new election. Modoo responded by raiding the peoples party HQ on Mitura prime and taking Cathara prisoner. This caused even more people to take up arms against Modoo and conflicts erupted over the whole of Mituran territory. Mid war The peoples army elected a new leader, who also had vast Grand Duchy leanings and was female which helped their appeal to the matriarchal society, Lenamoray Donagra. Donagra organized many land victories and took control of many factories and trade roots on land, but the peoples army was unable to gain ships to take their success to space and the Mitura loyalist were unwilling to use orbital bombardment on civilian populations; against Modoo's orders. With this stalemate in power the conflict continued to go on for 2 years. Thanks to a stroke Toto Modoo passed away in February 302 DoS, though many believe this was an OSNI assassination attempt that went right, the next in line a more moderate candidate was Taraz Moralonta who reduced military action and was willing to organize a new election against Cathara, however the leader of the peoples army Lenamoray Donagra usurped her and was ready to threaten the Mitura government into forgoing the election and giving her power. Mass Alliance Intervention After Donagra was ready to use force to gain power the Mass Alliance decided to intervene at the behest of Moralonta, who was a Strong believer in the Mass Alliance ideals. The Mass Alliance sent their flag ship the MAS-Everest along with a small fleet who arrived and ordered the stand down of Donagra and the disbanding of the peoples army so that a civilized election could take place. Realizing that her poorly trained, equipped and supplied forces were absolutely no match to the MA's professional army Donagra surrendered and complied with the Mass Alliance's demands; despite likely being supplied by the Grand Duchy the peoples army stood no chance against the might of near any military ship especially a dreadnought. Post war After Donagra's surrender a new election was set to take place in 3 months, overseen by the Mass Alliance this time. Cathara seeing that Moralonta was a much more stable, for the people, candidate (and likely seeing how the Grand Duchy was more then willing to replace her with the next viable candidate) withdrew her self from the peoples party who were unable to find a new leader and left Moralonta as the only candidate. Moralonta won and aligned the Mituran with the Mass Alliance and modeled much of it's current political structure after the Mass Alliance.